The program of research of the Research Center for Mental Health combines a focus on clinical issues and psychoanalytic theory with a concern for investigative rigor and a broad knowledge of academic psychology. The various projects described below examine in different ways the psychoanalytic process and its relation to individual differences and personality change. The central areas of concern include: 1) Verbal and autonomic studies of clinical judgement; 2) studies of the process of clinical inference; 3) investigations toward the integration of dynamic and behavioral psychotherapy; and 4) an examination of the concepts of social vs. task orientation, field dependence, and Loevinger's ego developmental levels in relationship to forms of therapy and outcome. Additional collaborative studies involve computer processing of recorded psychoanalytic sessions via content analyses programs.